A Names Meaning
by curry-llama
Summary: A new dark lord has taken control and Danny is forced under his wing. Will Bloom receive the half-ghosts distress call and help save him from the clutches of this new enemy? Does Danny even want to be saved anymore? Set after 1st season of Winx Club
1. Chapter 1

**A Names Meaning**

 **Hello Curry-llama here!**

 **This story was so random and I had a dream of it a long time ago. It's sort of sad and if you don't like sad endings then don't read it. Don't make fun of me for writing a Winx club fanfiction either. This was purely from a dream and because I was like lol why not write it? Danny's pretty badass in this later on but for now the first chp will only feature Bloom and Stella.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own anything… *sobs***

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** A gut feeling

Bloom felt something amiss since the day she started coming back to school. It wasn't like she was trying to be the centre of attention but she felt wrong. There was something out there needing her, but she wasn't there, and that's what felt wrong. No... It wasn't just something. It was a someone. There was someone out there who needed her.

"Bloom. Yoohoo, you there?"

Bloom snapped out if her revere and turned to her blond friend Stella. She gave her friend a sheepish smile and scratched her head.

"Nope, nothing wrong... I hope..."

"O-ok... Well let's get to class."

"Oh my gosh! We're late aren't we?!"

"Yes we are."

Stella grabbed onto her friends wrist and dragged her to class as fast as she could. Bloom however was lost in the feeling that she should have been going the other way. Her whole body screamed for her to fly towards the forest and answer her summoning.

Classes had gone just like it had before. Stella was not attentive as usual. Flora and Techna seemed to know all the answers and everything was normal... except for Bloom.

"What's wrong with you Bloom?" Stella whispered exasperated.

"Ok the truth is I don't know. I just want to fly to the forest!" Bloom groaned.

"Miss Bloom, if this class is boring you that much I suggest you fly to the principal's office instead of the forest. God knows you won't be able to survive there without the knowledge we teach,."

Bloom said her sorry before going back to her jitters. Stella waited for the class to end before she dragged her friend away to a secluded spot. Her worries only grew when she saw Bloom start to shake.

"We're going to the forest ok!" Stella shrieked.

"What we? I can feel it's not safe so I have to go alone!"

"That's exactly why you can't go alone! No matter how strong you are Bloom you can't do everything alone. Who knows what would happen to you out there if I'm not there to help. Just because you beat those three witches doesn't mean you can luck out again."

"Ok, ok you can come but no one else can be on this with me." Bloom said finally.

"Sure I can deal with that."

With that said the two fairies sneaked out into the woods and started flying. Bloom wasn't any better than she was before. Her gut told her to run away but a force pulled her towards something. Suddenly when they were a while away into the forest something pulled her to stop.

"What's happening Bloom?" Stella asked worriedly.

"I-I don't know... I'm just listening to the feeling."

She fluttered down and when she hit the ground fire blazed from her feet. The fire spread in a controlled manner to form a sort of circle with symbols around it. Before they could open their mouth in awe the flames extended out and the ground started rumbling.

"Bloom!" Stella screamed as she ran to protect her friend.

"Something's coming out!" Bloom said anticipating a fight.

The two fairies paused as suddenly a cave came out instead of the expected monster. The two looked at each other and decided walking in was the only option they had. Bloom's jitters were prominent now and Stella was getting really worried. The way her friend acted was highly disturbing to the blond fairy.

"Maybe we should call for the others?" Stella said uncertainly.

"No I have a feeling that, that would be a bad idea."

"Yeah and I'm having a feeling that this is a bad idea," Stella retorted.

The rest of the trip went in silence as the two girls walked alert to their every step. This place looked more like an abandoned home without lighting than a scary dungeon with traps. The whole place was littered with experimental papers written in gibberish.

Suddenly Bloom stopped. Her instincts told her to pull the leaver and she did. Suddenly the very normal looking shelf didn't look normal anymore. It slid across and revealed a dark pathway with stairs. The two girls walked down after taking in a deep breath. When they reached the bottom of the winding pathway they came into a round room.

"Wow... Look at this." Stella whispered in awe.

The room was bare except for the middle which held a highly decorated pedestal. Though the pedestal wasn't what had impressed the two fairies. What impressed the duo was the item on the pedestal. It was a simple ice crystal but the magic was unlike anything they felt. It was volatile, extremely strong, and aggressive.

"Bloom..."

Bloom tuned out her friend as the 'pull' as she had come to call it urged her to take hold of the item. Her thoughts were irrelevant as her body took over to the sudden need and resisted her chaotic mind.

It was almost like she was... possessed.

"Bloom!" Stella tried again.

It was too late. Both her hands gently held the floating ice crystal as her own magic engulfed her along with what was inside the crystal. She closed her eyes and lost herself.

~mind-scape…

"Wha-? What's going on?" Bloom said as she realised she was in control of her body.

Her mind went back to her situation after her small minute of joy at having her body back. Terror and confusion took over her as she realised she was floating without wings in a clearly different environment. It looked like she was on Earth in the human side.

Suddenly a sound cut in of a little boy. Her eyes trailed to a small child with raven dark hair and bright blue eyes. He seemed happy, like he could own the world, but his parents didn't. They smiled at him wearily but they seemed to love him a lot. He seemed to be playing with a girl with ginger hair who was slightly older. Bloom decided to float down and talk to them.

"Hello my name is Bloo-" she said before the little boy went through her.

Her next few attempts of getting their attention failed. She decided to stop and just watch what was happening. Suddenly the seen abruptly changed and Bloom found herself in a lab of sorts. She saw the same little boy but older with what she guessed was two of his friends.

"I guess I can go in... I mean what's the harm right?" The raven hair child said nervously.

"Come on Danny. You can do it!" encouraged a child with a red hat.

Bloom noted his name since she guessed this was about his life. She wondered if he was connected to what was happening to her. Danny walked into the machine and after a few tense seconds there was a bright green shock. Bloom tried to save the boy but she couldn't touch him. He got up though and she witnessed him become a ghost and change back at will.

Then the seen skipped and she saw how he fought other ghosts and kept his town safe. She was shocked when he fought his future self but when the setting changed to something dark and ominous Bloom instantly felt like something was going to go wrong. Danny was sleeping before he got knocked out by someone.

She saw him wake up in a whole other setting. He looked up alert, defiant and dangerous at the shadowy figure that stood in the darkness.

"What do you want from me? Tell me quickly before I hand your ass to you on a platter," he growled.

"You were never one for patience, were you 'Danny Phantom'? Don't worry though because soon you will have all the time in the world."

A tall man with long black hair tied behind him walked forward. He wore black plate armour which looked like it could withstand a bulldozer without a scratch. Bloom couldn't tell of his magical ability though because it was all a memory.

"What do you mean?" Danny sneered again.

"You have wondered why you were ageing although you were a ghost am I correct. The reason is because you are imperfect. You my friend are the fine line between death and life and yet you continue to die like everybody else. I seek your perfection. I seek the perfect immortal slave." He said his voice sleek and smooth.

Danny seemed to shake of his revere and glare at the man. Bloom saw the defiance but she also saw that tinge of fear creep in. Whatever that man was he was strong enough to scare Danny.

"Vlad's been at it for a while and now you! I've had enough! I'm no ones and I'm definitely not your slave… besides no one is immortal. No one can defy death!" Danny stated a matter of factly.

"Yet you have haven't you?" the man remarked.

"Yes, but not for long. There is a natural order to things in this world. We came from the dust and we must return to the dust."

Bloom blinked not seeing the smart side of Danny until now. She only saw his fights and all of them were childish. She never stopped to think that maybe he knew more about life and death than most others. He seemed adamant on his belief and bloom wondered why.

"Taken down that wall of stupidity have you?" the man smirked.

"You're a crazy fool if you think Clockwork is going to let this go. He knows the consequences of messing with death. Dammit it everyone knows the consequences of messing with death! The world will lose its balance." Danny said frustrated.

"Don't you think I know of it already? Don't you think I have ways of keeping even the master of time out? What sort of a fool do you take me for? I am already immortal. Death herself could not stop me because I have contained her being with life!"

Danny's eyes opened wide as sudden fear hit in. Bloom saw his muscles tense as he prepared to lunge. When he tried a sudden shock engulfed his body and he withered on the ground in agony.

"H-how...? How did you defeat death?" Danny groaned.

Bloom wondered why Danny was so bothered by it all. She wondered why he was referring to death and to life as people of some sort. Bloom soon found her questions didn't seem to be answered.

"With the help of life of course. I had harnessed her for myself before even death could stop Me."

"No... No! Everything you have done will only cause disaster! Life needs to be released and so does death! They are both necessary of existence!"

"Death and life have both favoured you Daniel. Something about you was special and they used it to help you. Both wanted you after all. They chose to ignore me and I stopped them. Even clockwork did not see my change coming. You were the cause of this all Daniel. You changed time, you weakened death and life and you created me. I am the new force! I am your new master!"

The raven haired boy fell to the ground with some sort of invisible force pushing him down. Tears strained his face as he kneeled before the black clad man.

Suddenly the image changed and Bloom saw Danny looking weary and exhausted. He was standing with a tight black shirt and black cargo pants. His eyes were bloodshot and weary. Bloom looked past all of that as her eyes landed on his broken body. He was hit several places and stitched cuts along with purple bruises were showing on his skin. The thing that made her blanch the most was the collar around his neck dehumanising him.

It seemed the memory wasn't for pity but more for telling an actual story. Bloom knew she only saw what Danny thought was important. Danny was sneaking into a room. Once he was in he kept his form and with great difficulty he formed an ice crystal. He seemed to be exhausted and he looked around the room like he was expecting someone.

"Bloom, if you are here anywhere I need to tell you something. Listen carefully because time is not on our side. Life and death are in the crystals he wears. You have to destroy them because Clockwork isn't here anymore."

Bloom watched sadly as she noticed how he mentioned his father figures death in such a grave voice. She knew he had much more to worry about but she couldn't help but pity him. He clutched his side in pain and she began to wonder how he got so ruffed up.

"Finding me isn't going to be easy but I am the only one who can take you to him. I don't know if you'll get this message in a day or maybe even a decade but you are our only hope. Don't waste time after you hear this and forget everything else and find me... I hope I'll still be alive or sane then but that's beside the point."

Bloom flinched as she heard footsteps coming his way. He looked that way in fear as well before he started looking in front of him. Bloom saw his steeled resolve. His eyes burnt with defiance and rage.

"I am in a place called the darkest peak. Ask anyone up in the ranks to tell you and they will be suspicious so be careful who you tell. Remember you are the only one with the power! No one else can do this but you!"

"Wait! Tell me more! What's death and life got to do with your enslavement? Why am I the only one with the power?! Don't stop! Please keep speaking." Bloom urged.

It was too late because the door opened and Bloom only needed to see the fear take over his eyes for a second to know where it was leading. She felt like she was being ripped from her own head. Then everything went blank.


	2. Sanity's call

A Names Meaning

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own anything… so sad isn't it? Well Danny's too cool for me anyway.**

 **Chapter 2:** Sanity's call

* * *

~Danny's POV  
 **  
**I sniffled a groan before I was bought to my knees by my master. All these years and I still didn't know his name. Death and life definitely were a chore to keep in check but he didn't look tired. He looked on the verge of insanity instead and that's what worried me. I knew he transcended a mortal now but it didn't change the fact that you had to be a god to wield this much power without going crazy. With Clockwork locked away he didn't have any adviser to tell him what to change unlike death and life used to have.

I was cut out from my thoughts when his hands pull my chin up to look at his face. His long black hair did nothing to make him look feminine. He had a sense of masculinity I would never be able to have myself. I have been told quite a lot of times that I looked more like a female myself. Through the handsome appearance I could only see worry.

I hated him yet I found myself loving him.

I worried for him like I had never worried for anyone else. He took away my freedom and my body. The one thing I refused to give him though was my heart. I didn't agree with him nor did I try to cover up my feelings. I had somehow come to respect and care for this man who had tortured me. I saw reason in his madness and I saw beauty in his ugly nature. He could never buy my soul though although it did nothing for his control over my body.

"You have gotten better Daniel. I did not even see you come in. With all these skills why haven't you run away? You do know there's nothing keeping you here right?" He said slyly.

"Sorry for the disrespect but you know there is something keeping me here sir. I am worried for your health and although your goal is worthy I cannot watch you continue this insanity!"

I had come to know him just as sir. It was better than master or lord and it made me feel more like the partner I was rather than a slave. I knew just what I was to him though. I was a slave, a servant, a partner and arguably a... friend.

"Why must you defy me to this day? Why not make life easier for yourself and submit?"

"Why must I keep answering this same question every time? What you have done is disrupting the natural order of things. Unborn life rates are increasing and decay and death are much more imminent. All this power is driving you mad sir! Please release death and life and we can find another way to accomplish your goal!" I pleaded.

"You are a cause of that Daniel. Your reluctance to be mine is frustrating and I am unable to do my duties without you holding me down."

This man had taken a lot of things from me. He had taken my freedom, my innocence and my life but he hadn't taken my soul. Any second I could take a shot at him he would be mine to kill but I knew that it wasn't my fate. Only Bloom a girl I had pin-pointed two years ago could do anything. She had the dragon fire in her and that would be our only chance to kill him. I had tried finding another way around it. Despite his slowly deteriorating mind I still found myself caring for the man under all the insanity that had taken over. It saddened me that Bloom would be the one taking him down.

I was glad that she had stopped the army of decay as I had heard from some of my still existing outside sources. If her energy levels were strong enough she would be hearing my plight sometime in the future. I could only hope it was sooner rather than later. My attention turned to him as I eyed him warily.

"But even though the obvious reluctance you have done every job I have required of you. Your training in the art of fighting and stealth has greatly improved although there will come a time when we can rule the world outside the shadows."

I stifled a grunt. The magic counsel whether it be the witches or the fairies have been on their heels trying to find us. Death and life were entities that even they respected and knew not to mess with. Those three witches at least went for something that wasn't death himself. They weren't going to find us though. This place could only be reached by someone of a higher calibre. Bloom had the spirit of the fire dragon, the dragon that created all and that qualified as a higher calibre.

"Daniel I want you to assassinate someone for me."

I turned my head up instantly regretting what I had heard. These missions were the ones I hated with the core of my heart. Taking a life and watching someone die was horrifying. It was an experience no good natured person should ever witness. All I could do though was steel myself and do as he asked. My body wouldn't obey my wants anymore after all.

"Good, this is your target."

I shut my eyes hard before taking the picture. I would have to engrain the moment of death of whatever poor soul it was that I was going to kill. I opened my eyes and nearly choked.

It was Bloom!

I had to kill Bloom! I tried not to show my shock as I put on my usual face every time I had one of these missions. Bloom wasn't someone I could kill! I needed her... this world needed her. Without her help I could see my master's eyes getting consumed more and more by insanity.

Despite how much I had grown to hate the man I knew I couldn't live without him. I knew once I killed him I would have to kill myself. I knew that deep down there somewhere I had wished he could actually properly control life and death. His health was something I cherished and although he was immortal, he wasn't invincible.

"Yes sir. Why do you want someone as young as her to die? Surely she isn't a threat to our plans." I tried reasoning.

"Do you take me for a fool, Daniel? You know full well who she is and how strong someone like her can be. Her nature is the very issue. She isn't someone to sit still as we purge this world of its filth. People like her are narrow minded and see the world in black and white."

I closed my eyes and sighed. My body would want to assassinate her now that the order was given. He was my master and I was bound to him by my soul to appease him. It would take much more than my will power to stop me from killing the one person who could save him.

Instead of doing something stupid I just nodded my head before I walked out of the room. Once I had gotten a safe distance away from his chambers I let out my rage. An in-human yell left my throat as I punched the wall in frustration. I felt the structure shake at my strength and the dent did nothing but make me feel like turning the broken wall into rubble. My anger slowly faded as I took deep breaths and I let my frustration out through my nose.

I closed my eyes and slid down the broken brick wall. Images of Sam, Tucker, Jazz... Mom and dad filled my mind. I had given up on the idea of seeing them and although it saddened me I knew it was for the best. The facade of living a normal life couldn't have lasted long anyway. They had the one person who put them in risk safely away from them. The magic counsel wasn't happy knowing there was a half human half ghost out there and they were planning to destroy me. My very existence was an anomaly and not something they wanted to deal with.

After a few minutes of needed brooding I stood back up and walked to my chambers. I put on my armoured black shirt, cargo pants and black boots. I didn't plan on killing her and I would do anything I could in my power to make sure I would find a way around this. The customary ritual was to kill my target, carve out their heart and bring it back for master to check.

I made a quick portal to the magic realm when I felt something exhilarating. Bloom had finally received my message. My ice core froze over colder than it had ever been before and I felt the power I had placed in that ice comes back to me. I instantly felt stronger and knew that my reserves were full now.

Now it was time to meet Bloom at my ol' friends' home.

* * *

~Bloom's POV

I woke up groggily at the shake of my friend. Stella was standing there looking worried and I knew she had every right to be. Her worry became a jolt of anger and exasperation.

"God Bloom! I nearly had a heart attack thinking you died."

"It wasn't to hurt me. I saw someone named Danny's memories. He is in trouble and apparently he needs me to help him destroy two crystals to release life and death and save him!" I said really quickly.

"Bloom, slow down!"

I stopped and took a few breaths. Stella placed a hand on my shoulder and made a demonstration of breathing in and out which I copied. Once I felt like I had my nerves under control I decided to speak slower.

"There was a boy named Danny who was about our age. He is in trouble because a unnamed man made him his slave or... well the point is he's in trouble. I don't know how long it was since the message was recorded but he showed me his life. He was both dead and alive."

"How's that possible? Death and life wouldn't allow for that to happen." Stella said confused.

"See there's the thing I don't understand. You talk about death and life like they are people just like he did."

"Well duh it's common knowledge. Death and life were entities created by the great dragon in the beginning because he couldn't give those forces to humans to control. Only a god like entity could possibly control death and life and that's why the witches were dumb to think they could control the army of decay." Stella said like it was common knowledge.

"Oh my gosh, then this is horrible. Apparently someone has taken death and life into their possession. He has immortality now. Danny said it was to rule the world or something like that."

"First the witches and the army of decay and now death and life! How is anyone dumb enough to do that? It does explain why Flora has been complaining her plants have taken longer to grow. This is serious though, we need to tell the principle. This is way beyond us."

"Wait don't! Danny told me to keep my mouth shut and find the darkest peek. He told me if I found him then he could help me defeat him."

"I don't think this is in our league Bloom. Death and life are things that only the elders have a right to meddle in and even then they choose not to."

"Trust me on this. You can come along and help me find it. You know where the darkest peek is right?" I asked hopefully.

"Everyone knows where the darkest peak is but no one goes there for a reason. Only the best of the best are chosen to go every decade to kill the dark lord and even then they come back whimpering in fear and with lost limbs."

"I know it sounds dangerous but Danny should know what he's doing when he asked me to come. He sounded like he knew that I would be able to defeat him."

Stella sighed and ran her hand through her hair. She looked afraid and I couldn't blame her. I was afraid too but I knew for some reason that I should trust Danny on his word. I just hoped my feeling was right because what I was going to do seemed extremely dangerous and maybe even stupid.

"Well how about for now we get back to whatever's left of class, pack and then leave." I asked.

"Yeah, let's," Stella said unenthusiastically.

We flew back to campus and snuck into our room. Thankfully Musa was listening to her music through her headphones in full blast. Stella and I got our things ready to leave. We packed winter clothes and everything we needed to survive outside because apparently the climb was long. Then we put the bags underneath our beds and decided we would leave early tomorrow.

Soon the whole gang seemed to be in the room doing their own things. I felt bad for keeping them in the dark but I had to. If I was the one going to defeat this dark lord then I had to do it by myself... or so the boy said.

Techna seemed to be the only one who seemed to notice my jitters. She had always been both attentive and dense at the same time. When it came to technology she excelled but when it came to boys I didn't know what to do with her. But when it came to friends she knew just when they were feeling down or anxious.

"What's been weighing your mind Bloom? There aren't any exams on soon and we are having a 'breeze' or so you 'hip' people say."

"It's nothing... Ok the truth is Stella and I are going to organising a double date with our BF's but I'm not sure what to do."

"That is not currently in my area of expertise but I'm sure if you're doing it with Stella you'll be fine. That girl knows her way around boys or so everyone says."

I chuckled nervously and nodded. Techna left and I felt bad for lying. I had always hated lying but it was necessary right now. I already had Stella in my madness and the last thing I wanted was for the rest of the gang to get involved.

Slowly it became night and I found myself unable to sleep. I was lost in my thoughts of the boy. I wondered if he was alright. It couldn't have been too long since I got the message I hoped but I wasn't for sure. He seemed extremely hurt the last time I saw him.

Suddenly I felt a cold hand touch my face and pull me of my bed. I tried to scream but my voice was muffled by the icy hands that unexpectedly took me. I found myself somehow going through the wall and not through it as in crashed through it but more as in... Phased through?

I struggled as I found myself flying and thrashing in the arms of someone quite strong. Dread filled me as I hope whoever it was wouldn't do anything too bad to me. My struggle continued even though it seemed we had landed. I could hear a familiar voice shush me. I turned to look at his face for the first time and saw bright green eyes and snow white hair. He looked almost familiar too.

"Please calm down. I need you to trust me."

I did as told for some reason as I found his voice comforting. I turned around after he carefully let go of me. I definitely wasn't happy but I wasn't too sure of who he was.

"Who are you?!"

"Don't you recognise me? It's me, Daniel from the memories you saw."

I saw a white ring run through him and he really did look like Danny. I stayed wary though.

"Why are you here? I thought you needed my help to escape."

"It's been years Bloom since I recorded that message. I have ways of getting out now that I didn't have access to years ago. That isn't the problem though. You need to trust that everything I have done is for the better of... my master and this world. He needs to be stopped but I don't have the power."

"What do you mean? You're much stronger than me" I asked.

He wasn't making any sense. He was much stronger than me from what I could tell so how did he expect me to beat the dark lord? Was he crazy?

"I am but you have the dragon fire. You have the spirit of the great dragon inside of you! We will talk about that later. I need to tell you something important first. The reason I am here is because my master sent me to assassinate you."

I stepped back again unsure of whether to trust him anymore. Then it came to me, why would anyone tell me this if they intended to do it?

"Ok I'm listening. What do I have to do?" I asked.

"Trust me ok."

"Why do I have the feeling you're going to do something I'm not going to like?"

"Because you're not."

I saw him make an ice sword out of nothing and the last thing I saw was his hands hitting my head. I fell to the ground and cursed myself for believing him. Then it all went blank.

It felt weird experiencing pain but not having the consciousness to know what's happening. I swear it was the worst pain I had ever felt in my entire life. Before long it became too much and I screamed as I opened my eyes to a blurry world. An icy hand covered my mouth and I felt my breath being stopped too. The sheer intensity of the burning sensation within me felt like death itself.

The intense pain finally stopped but in its stead was a worse throbbing feel of numbness. The hand left my mouth and I sucked in greedy breaths of air. I clutched my chest and tried to get up. The world was everywhere but I tried to get a sense of where I was and I saw a sweating Danny panting hard as well.

It took me a while to get my bearings but when I did I regretted it. In his hands was a bloody organ. I paled as I realised whose it was. I held my chest and felt the torn cloth around me. My hands were covered in my own blood and it did nothing to lessen the pain I felt.

"I-I'm sorry you had to experience that. You're far too young to have the new dark lord himself after your head. Don't worry though I made you a new heart." He said raggedly getting up and panting.

My emotions were muddled up and I would have hit him hard in the head if I could stand up. He could have warned me before hand before he freaking took out my heart! It seemed he was struggling as much as I was in holding himself up. I saw pain in his eyes although he did well to hide it.

"I would beat you to the ground if I could right now." I grunted in pain.

"I did you a favour. I'm rethinking giving you that message. You are the only one but you're far too young and inexperienced to fight him."

"Oh and you're old enough?! You're my age as well!" I said clearly pissed.

"Actually I am not. I can't age remember?"

I held down a blush as I forced myself up and looked him straight in the eye. I was not going to be turned away after having been thrown into all of this craziness. I was going to defeat the dark lord no matter what.

"I don't care what you say anymore Danny, I'm going to defeat him." I said defiantly.

"It's Daniel now and no you are not." He said standing his ground.

I didn't care if he thought I was weak, he came to me because the dragon fire was the only hope and I wouldn't let him down after seeing the state he was in. The whole world depended on me by the way it seemed.

"I don't care if you say no or even try to kill me but a few years ago when you recorded the message you sounded convinced and for a good reason too. You know just because I'm a child doesn't mean I can't help."

He sighed and seemed to back down reluctantly. I knew he understood that I wouldn't just stop. I expected more pleading for me to stay out but I was surprised to see a bitter smile cross his face.

"What are you smiling about? I don't know if you think this is funny but I'm going anyway."

"I wasn't smiling about that, it was just that you remind me about myself from the past. You remind me too much of myself. I just hope that attitude doesn't get you into a situation like mine."

"Don't worry it won't." I said.

We stared at each other for a while both not backing down. I wasn't going to move down on my decision. Something inside me knew I just had to do this. I knew I could defeat this person causing so much chaos.

"Fine, but get your stuff first and then we can leave. The sooner we end this madness the better. Time is not on our side."

I shrugged of how much he valued his time and decided I would still bring Stella along because she needed to know I was safe. I just couldn't keep my best friend in the dark about something like this.


	3. The names meaning

A Names Meaning

 **Hello curry-llama here!**

 **This is the last chapter and the truth is I don't really like this story but it isn't the worst I've written. I don't know what possessed me to bother with it but if you like it then it isn't a waste of time. I enjoy making other people enjoy hence why I don't like the tragedy genre. This is a tragedy genre btw and that's why I don't like this story.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **If I owned it why would I write a fanfiction?**

 **Chapter 3:** The names meaning

* * *

~Danny's POV

I knew just how much time we had left. I needed to get to the ice marshes a few miles away to replenish so I can make the trip up to the darkest peek with Bloom. I would usually be able to do it myself with half my energy but I had bloom to carry as well and I was running low on my energy from giving her a whole new organ. Magic like that was extremely hard for a spirit like me to produce and if it wasn't for my high rank as a spirit I wouldn't be able to do any magic at all.

I waited a while with as much patience I could muster. I saw bloom coming and I sighed in relief for some reason. I knew these few days would be the hardest of my life. I had prepared myself to kill my master and then to kill myself. It was just hard coming to terms with something like that.

Then I noticed something very, very off! What was Bloom doing bringing another fairy. I was beyond annoyed right now. I knew she was hot-headed but to think she brought a friend into this.

"What do you think you are doing Bloom?! We can't bring your friend along." I growled.

"Yes she can and I won't be leaving her to someone as suspicious as you!"

"I think it's better if I brought someone who can help. Stella is quite strong." Bloom defended.

"Why do you think I'm not taking an army there Bloom? The mountain isn't something even you can climb so how do you expect your girly friend too? She isn't even dressed in reasonable attire for this kind of a fight." I growled.

I didn't like how her friend was practically a bright sore thumb. She looked more worried for her looks rather than a fight that could cost her, her life. I couldn't possibly carry both Stella and Bloom up the mountain either. The look on Bloom's face told me that she wouldn't come otherwise.

I ran my hands through my hair and took a few frustrated steps. I needed to release all my anger but I knew I didn't have much time. He was probably questioning why I wasn't returning by now.

"Time is not on our hands! Time will never be unless we stop him!" I growled in cure frustration.

I did not go through hell and back to fail this mission. There wasn't much time though and Bloom wouldn't budge an inch on her decision. I knew I had to take her though because wether she chose to believe it I knew I couldn't do this myself. Hopefully her dragon fire was as feared as they had said in the stories.

I transformed into my ghost half with the small amount of energy I had and opened a pouch. Taking the green stone out of it I stared at it for a few precious seconds.

* * *

~Bloom's POV

I wondered what Danny had taken out but he didn't seem to look at it after he put it in his mouth. I felt the energy grow back into him although I knew it wasn't as much as he had when he saved me.

"So what's our first line of action?" I asked.

His smirk grew and I knew I shouldn't have asked. He flew up to both Stella and I in the blink of an eye and grabbed the back of our shirts. I found myself being rushed into the air in a speed I had never gone in. Screaming only seemed to make me lose my breath so I stopped after a while. It didn't seem to be harmful either although I can't say the same for Danny. He looked tired and cuts were forming around his body.

After a few minutes of breathlessness we finally landed... crash landed to be precise. Stella and I both landed down in relative safety but Danny rolled onto the ground before us taking the blunt of the hit. I scratched my head and looked over at both of my friends.

"I am never doing that again!" Stella shrieked.

I didn't think she noticed how hurt Danny was but she soon did when she saw him. She gasped and her apologies were just shrugged away by the Danny who roughly got up and waved her away.

"I'm sorry but we will be doing that again. We need to get up there as quickly as possible and seeing as your cute little fairy wings don't do much I'll be carrying you there."

"I would hit you if you weren't half dead right now," Stella said quite mad.

"I'm always half dead," he joked only to make her more mad.

It was only then that I had the time to check my surroundings. We were in a beautiful forest. But there was only a small pond in the middle which seemed quite cold. Danny seemed to be walking... or limping that way and it was only until he got into the water that he stopped and sat down.

"I thought you said time wasn't on our side. What are you doing in there anyway?" I asked.

"I'm not sitting in here because I feel the need to relax although it does do the job. This pond here can heal wounds in a matter of seconds and restore my energy."

Just as he said that he got back up and seemed to be all better. I looked at the pond in awe and remembered to use this when I really needed it one day. If only I could remember the way here.

"Let's get going. This time I want one of you on my back and the other on my front. I won't be crash landing with the reserves I have," he said hastily.

We obeyed with me in the front hugging him and Stella at the back. It wasn't until the ride up that I began to see his face. It was pale and its creases made from years of worry weren't left unnoticed. His skin was a flawless sort of snowy colour though. His eyes were like an electric green that seemed unearthly and it matched perfectly with his snowy eyes. What worried me though was the way he looked ahead. I almost saw the tragedy awaiting him. It was like he knew he was going to die. I was cut out of my thoughts when he landed us safely like he promised.

The scenery had changed tenfold. This wasn't the sunny, warm forest anymore; this was a cold, windy, desolate mountain. A tall dreary castle stood on it and it might have looked welcoming if the weather wasn't so horrible. He shushed both me and Stella and wiped the wear of his brows.

We followed him silently in our human forms so we wouldn't stand out. Stealth wasn't a fairies forte but it seemed to be Danny's. We went behind the cover of what seemed to be someone's quarters. The bed looked used and there was one picture hanging but everything was so barren.

"Gosh whoever lives here needs a decorator. I would add a bit more colour into this room." Stella said looking disgusted.

"I live here and if I intended to stay I would've made it feel like home," Danny retorted in a sad monotone.

"Oh... I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way." Stella stuttered.

"Guys we are getting of track here." I reminded.

"Yes you're right. Let's get down to business shall we." Danny said with a heavy sigh.

"This plan has to work or I don't think this will end for either of us well. I will walk in and show my master your heart Bloom and you will use the moment he is of guard to strike the gems on his chest with your fire. Put all the magic you have into it and make sure it's in the right moment." Danny ordered.

"What will you do?" I asked.

"I will kill him," he said in a cold voice.

I gasped. I was unfamiliar with killing and I don't think I could ever let somebody do it. I didn't like the thought and I definitely couldn't allow Danny to do it.

"What do you mean kill? You're joking right?" Stella gasped beating me to the question.

Danny looked at us with softer eyes as he eyes us both worriedly and with some sadness. His smile didn't reach his eyes though and only showed how sad he was.

"I have already bloodied my hands because of that man and I want to end it all that way. I'm not asking for your innocence... I'm only asking that you answer my last wish."

"I will not go along with this is you are going to kill him! We can find another way right? We can definitely do something else!" I said trying to be optimistic.

"There is no other way," he said, his voice getting deep and frustrated.

I knew this time it wouldn't be him who moved. He would move down to let Stella and I come but I knew his heart was set. I would just have to stop him before he killed a man who didn't even have his powers. I nodded and he waved for us to follow.

"What am I going to do?" Stella asked.

"If anything goes wrong you are the back-up. We need you in the fight if we fail." Danny ordered much to Stella's dismay.

Then we left.

* * *

~Danny's POV

Stella and Bloom were in positions. I took out Bloom's heart and walked in to see a smiling master. I knew his guard was down now. When I was with him I knew he felt completely safe. I wish I could've kept him safe but I knew this was the only way. He was falling into insanity and he was falling for me. Yes I was slightly disgusted he loved me considering we were both men but apparently it wasn't hated in the ghost-zone.

I felt the fire ball zoom past me and everything went slow. I saw his face turn from proudness to betrayal in a second. My heart sank further as his reflexes and turned in just the right time. I jumped backwards dodging the thrown projectiles my way. It seemed my master wanted me dead now.

"I had loved you Daniel! Why did you repay me by bringing the one person who could channel my destruction?!"

"I am sorry sir but I only had your best interests at heart through all of this. You were spiralling down to madness and I couldn't bear to watch." I said sadly.

My broken heart was dismissed as I dodged a flurry of well thrown swings from my master's sword. Bloom and Stella were throwing their useless magic at him extremely slowly. I decided to take matters into my own hands as I took out my dual swords.

I blocked a flurry of slashes as I refrained from hitting my previous master. My crushed soul did nothing to help my position. The wandering of my mind caused me a precious second as I felt his large black sword slash through my chest. I staggered backwards and looked to Bloom with the precious few seconds I had.

"Take your aim and fire at his chest when you're ready! Stella, blind him!" I ordered.

We continued the fight as I saw my master's rage filled eyes consumed my grief and agony. He had fallen into madness like I knew he would. He did a wide swing he wouldn't have done with a clear mind and I jumped on his word and right over him. I made a clear slash at his back which took him of guard enough for Bloom to shoot her fire.

* * *

~Bloom's POV

I had done it! I broke the two crystals on his chest and the cut and bleeding Danny moved backwards. Stella was pretty hurt too with a few throwing knifes stuck in her arm. I was the only one lucky enough to come out unscathed.

The crystals shattered and fell onto the ground. The dark lord looked stunned and in agony as he fell to his knees and white and black smoked flooded out his mouth.

I felt my energy leave as the cloud of merged grey invaded the room as if it didn't want me awake. I saw Stella fall to the ground as well. I tried to keep my eyes open and I dread what I saw. I saw Danny pierce his chest with his sword. The raving mad cries of his former master diminished.

* * *

~Danny's POV

I saw the real man my master had been. His clouded eyes cleared as he looked at me thankfully. My heart broke knowing it was the end. We could rest in peace. He saw it too and with the last of his strength he stabbed his sword into my stomach. I coughed out blood just like he did.

"Armin, that is my name." He whispered.

"Thank you." I whispered back.

The blood and the dirtiness of it all faded away as we both fell down while we took the swords out of our gushing wounds. I held his hands and looked at him from the cold hard floor.

"Armin..."

Then I finally felt at peace.

~The End~

* * *

 **Hello curry-llama here!**

 **What did you think of the ending? Pretty depressing right? The reason's because it is a tragedy. If I wanted a happy ending it wouldn't be under this depressing genre. Poor Danny at least got his last wish. I didn't specify the amount of time since the message was recorded and since when Bloom had gotten it. Well that's up to you readers to make up.**

 **Llama out~**


End file.
